Lord of the Rings: The Prince of Lothlórien
by HikariNiji
Summary: Calimiel and Vananovwen are two new arandur, or king's servants. But they are not the only new Elven arrivals in Gondor. Who is this newcomer, and how did they get here?
1. The Find

Hikari: Ok, ok, so I was bored. This is based on a dream I had. Weird, neh?  
Vana: Very weird.  
Hikari: Yet another Self-Insertion fanfiction by me. This one only has Vana and me in it, sorry guys, maybe I'll add you later.  
Rest of the crew: ::pout::  
Hikari: Oh, by the way, I'm Calimiel...  
Vana: I'm Vananovwen... duhr.  
Disclaimer-o's Cereal Fortune says: Hikari and her crew does not own any of the copyrighted material in this fanfiction.  
-----------------------------------------------

"Lovely day, isn't it Cali?"  
Calimiel nodded slightly. Still looking at the sky as best she could (since it isn't wise to walk and not watch your path), the blonde-haired elf replied, "Yes, very

pleasant, Vana, very pleasant..."

The two continued walking in silence, taking in every detail of the wonderous day.  
It was, indeed, a wonderous day. The breeze danced through every tree, every open window, through every little child's hair. The birds chorused and harmonized as they never had before, instead of a normal, birdly squabble, it seemed like a musical, floating into your ears as a cloud through the sky. The sky, as well, added to the magical effect of the day, shining a more brilliant blue than any sky had ever been, or ever would be.  
The reason the sky so blue? The calm after the storm of a long, violent battle for Middle Earth, between Sauron and his orcs and the good people, elves, hobbits, and of course, dwarves of this world.

"Cali, sit down and eat. We only have so long before Estel calls for us again."  
"_Uma, ro nauva yel rato_," Calimiel replied, seeming to come back down to Middle Earth, "He will call soon..."  
It wasn't long after they had started nibbling on their lunches before they were interrupted. Vana, being a royal guard, had heard a rustling in a nearby bush with her sharp ears.  
Vana spoke in a hushed voice. "_Ume lle teni tanya'?_"  
Cali looked surprised. "No, I didn't hear anything, are you feeling ok?" She raised her hand to Vana's forehead.

Swatting away Cali's hand, Vana said, "I'm fine, I think I heard something in that bush_,"_ she pointed to it.  
"Alright, we'll look."  
Vana drew her daggers and followed Cali to the bush. Bending towards it, Calimiel motioned for Vana to lower her daggers. "It could be a baby bird!"  
"It could also be a snake!"  
Calimiel frowned slightly and parted the bush. The frown was instantly turned into an excited smile and Cali plunged into the bush and pulled out the cause of the whole ordeal, a baby elf.  
-Meanwhile, in the Throne Room-  
Legolas bowed in front of the king. "_Calimiel ar' Vananovwen cael naaie wanwa milyen taga ante, mia harana..._"  
"Yes, they have been gone for quite a while, but don't worry. If you feel the desire to go call for them, then please do."  
"Thank you, Estel..."  
Legolas bowed once more and walked out of the room. He decided to check each room first. Discovering they weren't there, he thought of where they always have their lunch. Quickening his pace, Legolas headed for the garden.  
His ears soon picked up their voices. Walking a little slower, he came towards them to find them crooing over a bundle of cloth.  
"Isn't he just _darling_, Vana?"  
"Yes, and look at his eyes! They're just like Legolas'!"  
"Oh, no, they're a bit lighter than-"

Legolas cleared his throat. The girls looked up into the face of the elf-prince. They brought themselves to their feet quickly, Cali still holding the bundle.  
"What manner of business causes you to waste away the hours?"  
Vana bent down on one knee and bowed. "We are sorry, my prince."  
Cali remained standing and continued switching her gaze between the child and Legolas.  
"...And what causes you to be unable to bow before a prince?"  
Holding the baby closer, she slightly bowed. "Please forgive me, I was-"  
Legolas smirked a little. "There's no need for apologies. I was only joking." He walked toward Calimiel. "But I am curious about what this may be..."  
Cali held the bundle out towards Legolas. "We found him in a bush, he was abandoned..."  
Legolas looked down, expecting to see some wounded animal. He pulled away some of the cloth, only to have his blue eyes meet that of the child's.  
----------------------------------------------------  
Hikari: Wow. Longest Chapter I've written in the history of the history of the world.  
Vana: Mmhm. R&R, people. Thankas kindly.  
Hikari: Oh, and special thanks to for Elvish translations, I really appreciate it...


	2. Silivreniel's Arrival and the Prank

Hikari: Wow. I'm just spitting out chapters.

Vana: Wowie.

Hikari: ...Shut up. I'm working on it.

Yuki: I'M'A IN THIS ONE! I'm Silivreniel.

Disclaimer-o's Cereal Fortune says: The disclaimer is on the first page.

:::::::---------------------------------------------------------:::::::

The baby looked up at Legolas and smiled, thrusting his little hands up into the air as if he wanted to be held. Legolas took a step back in surprise. "What, are you afraid of him? He's just a baby!"

"Who's child is this?"

Vana stood up brushed a strand of golden hair from her face. "We told you, we don't know! We found him in that bush!"

"Are Elrohir and Elledan in on this?! Come out, this prank is over!"

Cali and Vana exchanged confused and bewildered faces. Again, Cali pulled the baby closer. "Legolas, we're not kidding..."

"This isn't funny anymore!"

"We're not joking!"

By this time, Silivreniel had been called by the king to find the trio (or so he thought). "...What's going on?..."

Vananovwen rolled her eyes. "Oh, nothing! We're all just swell! In fact, we're having a little tea party later, won't you join us?!"

Elledan popped out from behind a tree. "Ooh, tea party, sounds fun."

Legolas glared. "I knew one of you was in on this!"

"Who said anything about one?!" Elrohir climbed down from the same tree. "And besides, we have nothing to do with this fiasco. We were actually in the midst of trying to see their expressions when they took a sip of their drinks."

"You see, we switched Cali's water with wine..." Elledan explained.

"...And Vana's wine with trough water." Elrohir finished.

Silivreniel paused. "How exactly does that explain what's going on?..."

Vana stopped glaring at the twins and explained the goings-on to Silivreniel. When she was done, she poured the trough water on Elrohir's head and stormed off. Silivreniel smirked and walked over to the twins, one angry an slightly soaked, and began asking questions such as: "How'd you think of it?" and "Did they drink it???"

Calimiel turned to Legolas, her green eyes penetrating into his blue. "Noss naaien nid lakwenien, Legolas..."

Legolas glared in return. "I have no proof that you were not joking."

"But at the same time you have no proof that we were kidding! Can't you believe us?!"

"People nor elves simply leave their children in bushes in the garden."

"Tanya'uumea atay illeni nauva nid aest," Calimiel spoke in a icy tone, "That doesn't mean they will not start!"

Silivreniel interrupted the arguement, coming in between them and holding up her hands as if to push them away from each other. "The king shall decide who is

correct in this matter, and I have something to add to Cali's last comment, not that I'm taking sides," She looked at the both of them, pausing on Legolas to speak. "We are

the only elves remaining in Middle Earth, correct?" Silivreniel waited patiently as both Legolas and Calimiel nodded. "Then maybe a young elven couple didn't think it was the proper

time for their child to be taken to the Grey Havens, and therefore left it in a noticable bush, knowing someone would find him."

Legolas nodded. "It sounds reasonable, but we shall have the king decide."

Calimiel agreed and Elledan, Elrohir (still slightly damp), Silivreniel, Legolas, and she began towards the throne room.

:::::::--------------------------------------------------------------------:::::::

Hikari: Oh geez that was a short chapter... the next one shall be longer, but I was being pressured... and I had extreme writer's block... I can't write long under these conditions,

bear with me please...

Yuki: Wootwoot... R&R People!


End file.
